


[Podfic] Poor Communication

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, But like with feelings, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, boys being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: Faraday meets Vasquez’s ensuing glare as best he can, and prays that he ends up walking away from this little stunt with only minimal retribution. Vasquez is not a particularly nice man when crossed.“Now then,” he says as firmly as he can manage. “Let’s talk, shall we?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poor Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678326) by [Hazel_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/pseuds/Hazel_Athena). 



> Here you go, Hazel. I hope you enjoy, darling. <333
> 
> Sorry it wasn't up quickly enough to work as a bedtime story!!

**MP3 DOWNLOAD LINKS**

[ MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yk2zzyrkmb3l799/Hazel_Athena_-_Poor_Communication.mp3)

[DROPBOX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ypo8hlxs31tw1rl/Hazel_Athena%20-%20Poor%20Communication.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
